


Teenage Memories

by justmarcialima



Series: Domestic Life [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Hanngram being a cute couple, M/M, Memories, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Some Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal and Will remembering stuff that should remain forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I wrote this.

\- How you were as a teenager?

The question came in a lazy sunday night curled up in the couch against the fireplace, with a glass of wine in Will's hand and sleepy contentment in his eyes. 

\- What prompted this question?

\- I don't know. Getting to know the man I'm in love with.

Hannibal still wasn't used to the words coming out of his husband's mouth. 

\- I'm sure you were a delight. So smart, proper and polite that old ladies swooned at you. - This made Hannibal smirk. - Gosh I can almost see you as a preppy school boy with his clothes all ironed and blond hair flowing in the breeze.

\- Tell me about your fantasies with young boys, Will. - Hannibal teased in his utmost psychiatrist voice.

\- Fuck you. - He said, bumping his arm against Hannibal who laughed. 

\- You're not that far off. - Hannibal conceded. - But I was also plotting to kill and eat everyone beneath that perfect surface.

\- So nothing changed. - He said laughing.

\- What about you?

\- Oh I was a hot mess. - Will smiled in reminiscence. - I was punk.

\- Are you serious? - Hannibal was almost gaping. 

\- I swear.- Will said laughing. - Not cute punk either. More like emo or something. Whatever the kids call it these days.

\- Paint me the picture. - Hannibal closed his eyes so he could see it in his mind palace.

\- Greasy hair, band shirts, red bandannas, black eyeliner... Also black nail polish. All the Anarchy vibe without really knowing what Anarchy was... Very douchey. I even had a band called Death Eaters or something. JK Rowling stole that name from us, I'm telling you!

Hannibal couldn't stop laughing even if he tried. 

\- Yes, laugh all you want about your husband's dark days. Just be happy we can't go back home for pictures. 

\- We can always make a compromise.

\- No, Hannibal! I swear, don't do it.

\- Okay. - He sighed. - I must endure this sacrifice.  
\- Thank you. - Will smiled.

\- Tell me more.

\- Ok, so my favorite band was...

The rest of the night was spent in laughter and cringing memories and revelations but it was totally worth it.


End file.
